


Kiss Me

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Post-Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: After eight years of waiting, she's decided the time has finally come to stand up and fight. Fight for the challenge – the man – that has gone before her, behind her, and by her side. She is done with the talking though; and she's done with him being in charge.





	Kiss Me

Sam checks the time once again.

_23:56._

She sighs and taps her fingers against the steering wheel as she glances across the street. There’s a soft yellow glow coming from the hallway of the General’s house – just like it has for the past 26 minutes. Not that she’s been counting or anything.

She wonders – not for the first time – if this is going to be one of – if not _the_ worst – ideas she’s ever had, but she ignores the voice of reason that answers ‘probably’, and decides that it doesn’t matter. After eight years of waiting, she needs to know once and for all.

_23:57._

She pulls the keys from the ignition, gets out of the car and makes her way towards the house, her nerves increasing with every step. She has so many questions – so many answers she wants – but as she knocks on the door and it opens just moments later to reveal him standing there, all those thoughts disappear.

Instead, she allows herself to just look at him. To study the way his salt and pepper colored hair is in its normal ruffled state; the way his bicep flexes as he reaches up and casually leans against the door frame; the way his other hand slips into the back pocket of his jeans as he tries to hide his lack of surprise at how his former second-in-command is now standing outside his house at midnight.

“Carter?”

“We need to talk.”

This time, his surprise does show, but without another word, he straightens and steps aside to let her in. He closes the door and waits a few moments.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Us.”

“Carter,” he sighs. “I don’t think this is a good time.”

She snorts. “It’s never a good time.”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s not a good time for _you_. You’ve just lost your dad, and –”

“– and I’ve told you already that I’m fine.”

She stands firm under his scrutiny, before he runs a hand over his face and sighs.

“You really want to do this, now?”

“Yes, Si – _Jack._ I do.”

He nods. “I’m not much of a talker, Sam.”

“I know, but then neither am I,” she smiles.

Her admission causes him to chuckle lightly and when his eyes meet hers again, she freezes. The usual guarded look he sports is gone and is replaced with a lightness she hasn’t witnessed in a long time. She watches as a whirlwind of emotions flickers in his eyes, and suddenly she knows.

The man standing before her has managed to tell her everything she needs to know without uttering a word; and for now, it’s more than enough. She smiles at the discovery and lets out a shaky breath. The anticipation in the air is now tangible when he says, “So… what do you want to do, Carter?”

She holds his gaze and steps closer, ignoring how her heart hammers against her chest. She’s convinced that he can hear it beating frantically, but she pushes the thought to one side and whispers the words she’s wanted to tell him for years.

“We can talk later. For now, just push me up against the wall, and kiss the hell out of me.”


End file.
